far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 430 - Card Shark
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 430 - Card Shark is the four-hundred thirtieth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the ninety-sixth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Walking West Briefly spooked by footsteps, Kurt starts heading to the Far Lands. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $16.737.02 out of the $50,000 goal for Season 5. As he sails, Kurt notices the jitteriness again and explains that it is a consequence of his journey. Kurt was assembling some Ikea furniture, and instantly started bleeding. There will be no Friday Far Lands or Bust as Kurt is having family over for Christmas. Forza Horizon 2 is coming out daily, and SpeedRunners will stop briefly after Wednesday as well. Question: Did you ever root for a baseball team or any other sports team? Kurt grew up a Chicago White Sox fan in the south side of Chicago, and still follows them but hasn't actually watched many games. Kurt attended some games at Comiskey Park before it was replaced with US Cellular Field (never mind US Cellular has left the midwest). Kurt says he might be able to catch some White Sox games this year. There was some nostalgia for Comiskey Park, and now Kurt's family sees less games in the more expensive US Cellular Field. Question: I love card games like rummy, poker, crazy eights. Are you a card player and if so what is your game of choice? Although he's not a big card player, Kurt remembers playing Uno as a kid, and his grandmother playing gin rummy. His dad had a weird car-racing card game, 'Millee Bornes', which sounds similar to mealworms, the things they fed Speedy. Even board games are things Kurt doesn't play, especially disliking Monopoly. Question: What is your gamer fuel of choice? Kurt has coffee in the morning, and drinks water during recordings, but does not really have a gamer fuel. Having never had an energy drink, Kurt has zero desire to do so in the future. Question: Do you watch any stand-up comedy, and are there any comedians you particularly like? Kurt saw Jim Gaffagin live in Chicago recently, and saw both George Carlin and Robin Williams before their death. He saw Bill Cosby live, saw the Who's Line is it Anyway crew, and has seen Gabriel Iglesias. Question: What is your favorite method of transportation? As he can control it himself, Kurt prefers driving. Question: Is it different depending on the distance to be traveled? Clearly he'd prefer flight for long distance, but traveling by train is having a hipster-like resurgence. Question: What was your experience like when first learning to drive? Kurt was pretty good at driving, and got his license before the requirements were made stricter. The gym teachers were the driving teachers, and his school class allowed him to avoid the DMV. Question: What are your top three favorite cars? A '55 Chevy would be up there, but there is no dream car for him. The Jaguar F-Type has a soft spot in Kurt's heart. Question: If money is no issue, what kind of car would you get? He'd get a good daily driver, but would still get a fun car as well. An F-Type is the utilitarian type of car Kurt could get. Question: What is in your opinion, the best color for a car? His first car was black, and his current car is a dark green. There are some downsides, but Kurt likes the dark subdued color the best. Question: When feeling down and out, is there something than can pick yourself up and make you feel better? Finding an underwater Dungeon for the morning, Kurt says that recording videos makes him feel better. Trivia * The end slate links to SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 34 - Just Give Up and Kurt Plays Forza Horizon 2 - EP25 - Scratch.